valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Quantum and Woody Vol 3 5
| Series = Quantum and Woody (Volume 3) | Volume = 3 | Issue = 5 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation Three’s company! After three decades and 10,000 miles, the moment of truth has finally arrived: Our heroes are about to come face-to-face with Woody’s long-lost father! In Australia! Will Woody abandon his adoptive brother and trusted partner-in-crime-fighting to embrace a hard-partying scoundrel with no sense of decency? Or…is the world’s worst superhero team about to become a terrible trio? Plus: Back in America, DC’s super-science crime cabal is about to get an energizing new addition! It’s going to be a real “Martha” moment when Daniel Kibblesmith (The Late Show with Stephen Colbert) and dazzling artist extraordinaire Kano (Immortal Iron Fist) tear one family apart, only to bring another one together as “KISS KISS, KLANG KLANG” heads to a death-defying finish! Issue #5 Appearances Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * Villains: * ** * * ** Kangaroo-Bot ** Koala-Bot ** Platy-Bot ** Wom-Bot Other Characters: * Bald soldier clones * Clones * * ** * Lucy Van Chelton * The real U.S. Government * Vincent Van Goat * Locations: * ** Outback ** *** * Washington, D.C. ** Wherehouse Items: * Bō stick * Caverns & Kobolds * Reaganomics * The Sway Gun Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: (A), & (B), & Gabe Eltaeb (Pre-Order), Geoff Shaw & Gabe Eltaeb (1:20), (1:50) * Editors: (assistant), , * Editor-in-Chief: * Quantum & Woody created by MD Bright and Priest }} Chapter Headings * "Having lots of siblings is like having built-in best friends." -- KIM KARDASHIAN * Like father, like drunk. * Chaotic good * Ten minutes and a ton of stories to tell your therapist later. Synopsis Notes * The Pre-Order Edition was secretly added to the first Pre-Order Bundle. Pre-Order Edition The "Pre-Order Edition" of Quantum and Woody (2017) #5 contains the following extra material: * Cover Klangs ** Line art and colors for the 1:250 Retailer Incentive Cover of (by Clayton Henry & Pete Pantazis) ** Line art and colors for the Foil Cover of (by Geoff Shaw & Gabe Eltaeb) * Page in Progress: Script, inks, colors, final (for page 3); * Commentary by Valiant staff; * Inside the Punchline - Script Excerpts: ** Teen Drama ** Shock and Awe ** The Smoking Gun ** Enemies For Life ** "Muppet Show" Maneuver ** Rutherford Has Left the Building; * Daniel Kibblesmith on Negative One's Origin. Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:QW2017 005 COVER-A WALSH.jpg|'Cover A' by Michael Walsh QW2017 005 COVER-B-ULTRA-FOIL SHAW.jpg|'"Extreme Ultra-Foil" Cover B' by Geoff Shaw & Gabe Eltaeb QW2017 005 PRE-ORDER GORHAM.jpg|'Pre-Order Edition Cover' by Adam Gorham & Gabe Eltaeb QW2017 005 VARIANT-CHASE SHAW.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive "Extreme Ultra-Foil Chase" Cover' by Geoff Shaw & Gabe Eltaeb QW2017 005 ICON VARIANT BAGGE.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Icons Cover' by Peter Bagge Preview QW2017 005 001.jpg QW2017 005 002.jpg QW2017 005 003.jpg QW2017 005 004.jpg QW2017 005 005.jpg Related References External links